Casi un rechazo
by franprentiss
Summary: Ella lo rechazó. Y eso dolía demasiado, horriblemente... pero entonces apareció Emily y lo aconsejó: "Tómalo con calma, Derek, ve mas lento" /Era One-shot, ahora es una mini historia. Mal resumen, ¡buena historia según yo!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** amé escribir esto, escribir algo de Morgan, aunque no me gusta compartirlo... se lo presto a García porque la quiero igual jaja ¡Espero sus reviews para ver qué les parece! ¿Creen que pueda salir una historia de este one-shot? sería interesante.

* * *

_Le dijo que no._

Se sentía horrible. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentirse así.

Todas las señas, todos los coqueteos, las miradas, las palabras, todo lo compartido… no había sido nada en realidad. Todo lo había mal interpretado él. ¿Cómo se había equivocado tanto? ¿Cómo alguien podía confundirse tanto?

Si, estaba vulnerable, Savannah lo había dejado hace poco y quizá eso había influido en el hecho de que él viera cosas dónde realmente no las había. Pero para él había sido todo tan real…

El podía asegurar que ella lo miraba distinto a los demás. Que era más atenta con él que con Hotchner, con el encantador Spencer, o que a su propio ex novio, Kevin.

No podía creer que lo había rechazado. Se sentía un real idiota.

Le había confesado que la quería, que necesitaba de su compañía, que quería que fueran más que amigos… Pero Penélope había soltado una carcajada incomoda y le había dicho simplemente que no… que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Que no podía, que ella no lo veía de otro modo más que un buen amigo, y un compañero de trabajo.

Derek odiaba esa sensación. Estaba devastado. Había llegado a su apartamento y ni siquiera había encendido la luz. Solo se había tirado en el sofá a pensar.

Estaba dolido. Realmente dolido. Se la había jugado por completo. Llevaba semanas debatiéndose en su interior si debía decirle que los juegos que tenían, verdaderamente por su parte no eran juegos. Que las palabras lindas que le decía a la hacker, en realidad las sentía. Que la quería. Que en verdad la quería… y naturalmente, como ella le respondía las "bromas" él había pensado que era totalmente reciproco.

Pero no. Era la única mujer que lo había rechazado en su vida. Y se sentía terriblemente confundido. Porque justamente la mujer que lo tenía su mundo de cabeza como ninguna otra lo había hecho, le había dicho que no.

Jamás se había enamorado de una chica en serio. Siempre era cosas pasajeras, siempre era algo informal… y con ella había querido probar algo real, una historia de amor como las de la tele.

Algo como lo que experimentaba JJ con Will, Hotchner con Emily o la misma Penélope como lo había hecho con Kevin.

Pero se había equivocado

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No quería abrir la puerta, pero el sonido volvió a irrumpir en su apartamento una y otra vez. Se puso de pie algo molesto y encendió la luz antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola- saludó su mejor amiga.

-¿Emily? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó asustado, eran casi las doce de la noche y ella no acostumbraba a visitarlo a tales horas, menos cuando al día siguiente tenían que trabajar.

Emily señaló sus manos, llevaba una botella de un buen vino. El la miró con el ceño fruncido y la invitó a pasar.

-Penélope me contó lo que pasó hoy y supuse que estarías… cómo estas ahora.- dijo sincera, mientras entraba directamente a la cocina para buscar unas copas.

-Emily no quiero hablar… me siento como un imbécil.

-Eres muy guapo para ser un imbécil, Derek- dijo ella mientras llenaba las copas en la encimera.

-Debí haberme enamorado de ti, todo hubiera sido más fácil- dijo en broma, pero en tono triste.

-Tonto. Aunque nunca es tarde- bromeó ella de vuelta. Le tendió su copa y él bebió.

-¿de veras crees que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella?- preguntó cabizbajo.

-Derek, amigo mío…

-Tú la conoces, es tu amiga también. Por favor dime algo alentador

-Ella es especial, Derek. Y te aseguro que te quiere. Quizá más adelante…- dijo ella medio sonriendo.

-¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Ella está confundida. Derek. No se esperaba algo así de ti. Para ella todo siempre fue en broma, y tú le sales con esto… digo, yo también estaría consternada.- admitió bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Qué hago entonces?

-Invítala a salir.- dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-¿estás loca? Me rechazó, Em. Me dijo que simplemente _no_.

-Diablos, Derek ¡Eres terco! Yo sé lo que te digo y _por qué_ te lo digo. La tomaste demasiado por sorpresa. Inténtalo de nuevo, de una forma más… lenta.- aconsejó.

Y el comprendió que tenía razón. Emily era una de las mejores amigas de Penélope también, y si la mejor amiga de la chica de sus sueños decía algo así… por algo sería.

-¿Ella te mandó aquí?- preguntó casi sonriendo.

Emily desvió la vista hacia arriba, fingiendo no saber nada… y finalmente sonrió. Pero no dijo nada. Derek sonrió como no lo había hecho en todo el día y se acercó a su amiga, besándola en la mejilla y dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Eres la mejor. Hotchner es muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado.

-Lo sé- dijo ella en broma, imitando el ego habitual de su amigo,

…

Y al día siguiente todo era más hermoso. No tuvieron ningún caso. Compartieron con el equipo un buen almuerzo en un excelente restaurante, y Penélope le había dicho que si a su propuesta de salir a pasear el sábado, ellos dos solos.

La vida volvía a ser hermosa para Derek Morgan.


	2. Take it easy

**n/a:** Bueno, y como soy taaaan apurona y fanática de estos dos (García y Morgan) también, decidí transformar lo que era un one-shot en una mini historia :) no sé cuanto vaya a durar... pero sí que serán unos cuantos capítulos impregnados de este par, y un poco también del resto del equipo.

Criminal Minds no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo... jajaj Espero les guste.

* * *

Aquél día viernes, el día antes del paseo programado por Derek y Penélope. La rubia estaba de los nervios. No lograba concentrarse en su trabajo y eso la tenía de mal humor. No podía dejar que ese tipo de cosas interfirieran en su rendimiento profesional. Se sentía una novata.

Pero no podía evitarlo… esto era totalmente nuevo para ella. No el hecho de tener algo así como una cita con un hombre, tampoco era como que alguien se le declaraba por primera vez.

Lo que pasaba es que esta vez, aquél alguien era Derek Morgan. El rompecorazones de la Unidad de Análisis de la Conducta. Aquél chico guapo con el que coqueteaba descaradamente en broma.

Y no lo podía creer.

Últimamente en la UAC pasaban cosas raras, cosas fuera de lo común. Primero, hace unas semanas Hotch y Emily habían confesado llevar saliendo juntos meses. Si, MESES. Ni siquiera días o semanas… MESES. Y un grupo de perfiladores, estudiadores de la conducta, no habían sido capaces de detectar aquello. O una de dos. La calidad de los perfiladores de la UAC iba de mal en peor, o ellos eran unos mentirosos estrellas.

Probablemente era la segunda opción, porque el equipo seguía siendo exitoso a la hora de tener que perseguir maleantes.

Y ahora esto. Derek se le había declarado. Así, de sopetón.

Le había dicho que la quería, y que la quería con él. Al principio ella pensó que era broma, que era de aquellos coqueteos que siempre habían entre ellos, para reír un rato y subirle el ego al otro, incluso para causar bromas en general con el resto del equipo.

Pero cuando él le tomó la mano y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, se dio cuenta que esta vez era en serio.

Y ella había actuado como una tonta. Rechazándolo. ¿Quién diablos rechazaba a Derek Morgan?

Pues ella.

Tenía miedo, y estaba confundida.

No era que Derek pudiera ser un hombre sin posibilidades con alguna chica sobre la tierra. Todas se pelearían por él. Pero ese era exactamente el problema. Le daba miedo ser una más del montón, ser otra de sus aventuras.

Ella no estaba enamorada de él, claramente. Pero si debía admitir que le atraía un poco. Dios ¡Era el morenazo de la UAC! Y era irresistiblemente encantador.

-Tierra llamando a Penélope- oyó de repente.

Apartó la vista del computador, de donde en verdad tampoco estaba prestando atención, y miró hacia la dueña de la voz que la solicitaba.

-JJ.- susurró.- ¿ya llegaron?

La mujer recién llegada le dedicó una mirada un poco lógica. Era obvio que habían llegado, estaba parada justo detrás de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada- llevo un minuto hablándote y hasta hora no me tomas atención.

-Es…- suspiró- mañana es el día.

-¡oh!- exclamó Jereau- si es cierto. ¿Cómo estás por eso?

La hacker suspiró. Y luego medio sonrió.

-Sigo con ganas de matar a Prentiss.- dijo con sinceridad, mientras apagaba su computadora- pero a la vez, quiero saber que va a pasar.

JJ rió fuertemente. Si, ella en su lugar también habría querido matar a Emily, ella había sido quien empujó a Derek a invitarla a salir.

Pero aquello estaba bien. Ambas –JJ y Prentiss- sabían que Derek en relación a Penélope estaba siendo serio, él realmente tenía sentimientos puros hacia la hacker, y era medio loco ignorar que Penélope sentía algo de atracción por él. Además ambos estaban solteros hace algún tiempo y se figuraron que harían una linda pareja.

¿Por qué no volver esos coqueteos de ellos, en una realidad?

-Relájate, García. Es solo una salida.- le recordó JJ- Emily lo más que le pidió fue que fuera lento, que no te abrumara.

-Si, pero ¿y qué pasa si empiezo a sentir cosas?- preguntó como una adolescente que no sabía nada de relaciones.

-Pues excelente. Eso sería simplemente genial- dijo JJ, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo miedo de ser una más- dijo García en un susurro.

-Guapa, créeme cuando te digo que Morgan de veras siente cosas por ti. Em me dijo lo devastado que estaba la otra noche cuando llegó a su apartamento. Eso para él es serio. No te digo que lo ames de inmediato, pero si te sugiero que le des una oportunidad. Sal con él, las veces que sea necesario y… solo ve. Si las cosas se dan, no tengas miedo y disfruta. Él es un gran chico –argumentó JJ a favor de su amigo, mientras miraba a Penélope con seguridad.

-Bien, lo haré- dijo una decidida Penélope.

-Será un gran día mañana. Te lo aseguro.- le dijo la agente a Penélope antes de guiñarle un ojo y salir de su oficina.


	3. Sábado, el gran día

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Tercer capítulo! Demoro en escribir esta historia porque me cuesta un poco escribirla, quiero hacerla bien y por eso me toma más tiempo.

Gracias a Francesca Salazar por seguir la historia y comentar, espero que los demás que pasan a leer, dejen un review o un mensaje también, para ver que les va pareciendo.

De antemano gracias. ¡A leer!

* * *

Y finalmente el gran día había llegado. Derek se sentía tan ansioso como un adolescente esperando por su primera cita. Y bueno, efectivamente era algo así… a decir verdad, no era su primera cita en lo absoluto, pero esta cita, por primera vez, era con alguien que valía la pena para él, alguien a quien quería en serio.

Penélope era la chica más dulce que él pudiera conocer.

Derek se atrevía a decir que adoraba todo de ella. Desde su excéntrica vestimenta hasta la manera en que le hablaba por teléfono. Sin dejar de lado sus habilidades que tenía con las computadores, las bromas que hacía, la manera de decirle _hablarme sucio muñeco_ cuando él la llamaba para que investigara sobre un caso, y la manera en que se avergonzaba cuando él le informaba que estaba en alta voz y todos la estaban escuchando.

Derek se vistió con ropa cómoda. Sus zapatillas semi-formales, un jeans oscuro y una polera gris demasiado clara, aquella que Penélope le había dicho unas cuantas veces que le sentaba muy bien. Su barba estaba como habitualmente la usaba, con forma de candado, pensó en quitársela pero prefirió no hacerlo, eso si la emparejó un poco. Se sentía cómodo con ella.

Tomó las llaves de su vehículo y se dispuso a dejar su apartamento, no sin antes despedirse de Clooney, su perro.

-Deséame suerte, amigo- le dijo al perro antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

La rubia llevaba media hora mirando su ropero. Descartando prendas, tirándolas al suelo y odiando la ropa que normalmente solía amar. Pero hoy nada le parecía apropiado.

-Te quedan 40 minutos para tu cita- le recordó Emily, quien aquél día había ido a desayunar con su amiga para acompañarla.

Penélope se lo había pedido, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comenzar aquél día ella sola.

-Debí haberme comprado algo nuevo- dijo enterrando la cabeza en un vestido blanco, estaba desesperada.

Emily sonrió. Su amiga se veía realmente… metida en el asunto. Eso le gustó, ella quería verla feliz, y sabía que Morgan también esperaba demasiado de este día, que las cosas salieran bien, que se conocieran de otro modo, más que una relación laboral, más que una amistad… El asunto es que esto parecía ser recíproco y el panorama era bastante alentador.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama de Penélope, en donde llevaba sentada la media hora que su amiga había estado metida en su _walk in closet_.

-Bien, tranquila- le dijo agarrándola del brazo y haciéndola a un lado.- Tu ropa está perfecta, tú eres perfecta_, Pen_. ¿Entiendes? –La rubia asintió, no muy de acuerdo- Bien, elegiré algo para ti, te vestirás, te maquillarás y saldremos de aquí. Yo a pasar el fin de semana con Hotch, y tú a disfrutar del día con Morgan. Te vas a relajar, vas a actuar con tu naturalidad y espontaneidad de siempre, esa que tanto le gusta a Derek y a todo el mundo. ¿Está bien?

Penélope bufó. Hasta la idea de pasar un fin de semana con el serio Hotch parecía más fácil que la situación que estaba viviendo ella en ese momento.

-No puedo actuar con naturalidad si estoy de los nervios, Emily- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Por eso te digo que te calmes. Vamos Pen, ¡es Morgan! El de siempre. Tú bombón de chocolate, el guaperas, ¡uno de tus mejores amigos!- dijo sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros.

Penélope suspiró. Su amiga tenía razón, ella no podía arruinar todo por sus nervios estúpidos. Solo pasaría el día con Derek, no pasaría nada. Sería una agradable jornada con él, paseando por ahí y conversando de la vida.

Emily la soltó y se dirigió a buscar algunas prendas. Penélope sonrió al momento que su amiga morena volvió junto a ella con una falta suelta blanca, y una polera rosa.

-Los zapatos puedes elegirlos tú, hermosa- le dijo Emily guiñándole un ojo y abandonando el cuarto para que ella se vistiera.

…

Derek llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Se sentó en el banquito del parque y esperó. Tratando de contener su ansiedad. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol y mantenía la mirada hacia el cielo. El día estaba hermoso, perfecto para que lo disfrutaran.

Sintió los rayos de sol dándole en su cuerpo, en sus brazos desnudos y se fue relajando, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en las expectativas que tenía para aquél día.

No pretendía demasiado. Solo que afinaran un poco el lazo que mantenían, quizá conversar de sus vidas en una manera más intimas, contarse confidencias… tal vez tener la oportunidad de coquetear un poco. Al fin y al cabo esa era su intención, quería conquistarla. Pero él sabía que debía ir lento, como se lo había aconsejado su Cupido-amiga Emily Prentiss.

Penélope estacionó su auto cerca del parque. Presionó la alarma del vehículo y se adentró en el lugar, buscando el sitio específico en que habían acordado encontrarse.

Lo divisó desde lejos. Se veía relajado, natural… pensativo. Sonrió cuando el bajó la mirada y miró en dirección de ella. Derek se quitó sus lentes y le devolvió una radiante sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para alcanzarla y besarla en la mejilla.


End file.
